


you’re smiling within ‘cause you know i’m a sin

by refusetoshine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Clubbing, Dance Off, M/M, Not Safe For Vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: At a popular nightclub for Academy cadets, Jim Kirk garners the attention of an unusual Vulcan patron.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	you’re smiling within ‘cause you know i’m a sin

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this silly kind of AU came to me while listening to “Digits” by fan 3. It’s kind of a guilty pleasure song for me. 
> 
> It’s written ambiguously so you can take it as either TOS or AOS, but I did have TOS in mind while I wrote it.

The Shark was a popular nightclub among the cadets at Starfleet Academy. Many nights, students would fill the small bar after a long day of classes looking to unwind. Tonight was no exception to the rule. 

What was unusual, however, was the presence of a Vulcan at the bar. In her past five years working at the Shark, Fann had seen all sorts of people from various reaches of the Federation, but not once had she seen a Vulcan enter the club. The young man, dressed impeccably in a form-fitting black t-shirt and a pair of even tighter black jeans, had chosen to sit at a stool right at the bar. 

“Can I get you something?” Fann asked him. 

“A chocolate stout, if you have one,” he replied with a neutral expression.

Fann thought nothing of the odd choice of drink. A lot of non-human club goers had interesting tastes. She reached way back into the fridge and pulled out the small bottle.

“Here you are, hun,” she said, passing him the bottle.

“Thank you.”

The Vulcan reached into the pocket of his jeans to grab some credits to pay, but Fann waved him off.

“This one’s on the house,” she explained, “It’s not often we get Vulcans here.”

“Indeed.” 

The Vulcan turned in his stool and gazed towards the dance floor. He seemed very focused on one particular group. Fann traced his gaze to a young man with dirty blonde hair and a sparkly green shirt. A grin broke over her face.

Jim had become a regular fixture at the Shark. At the end of every week, without fail, the rather handsome cadet would come to the club and dance with just about anyone and everyone. Sometimes he’d leave with one of his dancing partners. 

Fann had gotten to know the kid and he was just as smart as he was charming. He commanded attention wherever he went and it seemed that he had now caught the attention of their Vulcan patron. He was watching the man intently, and while Vulcans were not outward with their emotions, Fann could tell that he was interested in Jim.

“You know, I could introduce you,” she said.

Broken from his reverie, the Vulcan turned to her, a small green-ish blush dusting his cheeks.

“I, uh, don’t think that will be necessary.”

“I think you might be right,” Fann grinned.

“Fann!” a jovial voice called out.

Jim walked towards the bar, the lights of the club reflecting on his shirt. The Vulcan’s cheeks seemed to darken further as he downed the last of his drink. 

“Hey Jim,” she replied as the man reached the bar, “What can I get you?” 

“A whisky sour,” he replied, then, looking at the blushing Vulcan at the bar, he added, “And a drink for our friend here.”

“You got it,” Fann replied with a smile. She poured the whisky sour for Jim, and went to grab another chocolate stout for the Vulcan.

“T-thank you for the offer,” he replied, “But I think I should decline.”

“Well, if I can’t buy you a drink, would you be interested in dancing?” Jim asked.

“That would be...agreeable,” the Vulcan replied. 

Jim flashed his killer smile and led the Vulcan out to the dance floor. The other club goers took notice as they reached the floor.

“Don’t worry if you can’t keep up,” Jim said with a playful smile.

The Vulcan merely raised his eyebrow.

“I don’t think that will be an issue.”

It was Jim’s turn to raise his eyebrows.

“Oh really?” Jim asked, then added jokingly, “Are all Vulcans this egotistic?”

“In this case,” the Vulcan replied with the slightest of grins, “It would be illogical for me not to be.”

By this time, a crowd had formed around the two men. Fann admired the Vulcan’s confidence but she had seen Jim pull off some moves that made her wonder if he was actually human. She was interested in seeing where this went.

Jim started breaking out his signature dance moves. The crowd cheered him on as he danced, his eyes never breaking contact. The Vulcan watched with an impassive look on his face. This seemed to fuel both Jim’s desire and competitive spirit. He finished his dance by stopping mere inches from the Vulcan.

“Your turn,” he grinned.

Fann wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if all Vulcans possessed some innate dancing ability, but she couldn’t believe her eyes. Jim, too was shocked. She could see his eyes widen when the Vulcan had begun dancing. The crowd around them cheered louder than she’d ever heard before.

“I told you keeping up would not be an issue,” the Vulcan said as he finished his dance. 

“Apparently so,” Jim conceded. A slower song began and he pulled the Vulcan towards him. The blush returned the the Vulcan’s cheeks but he didn’t move away.

“You know, I never did introduce myself,” Jim said as they danced, “I’m Jim.”

“Spock,” replied the Vulcan. 

Fann dried some glasses as she watched the two sway to the music. The two inched closer and closer to each other and as the song came to a close, Jim pressed his lips gently to Spock’s. 

“Let’s get out of here,” Jim said softly, his eyes sparkling. 

Spock was stunned but nodded in assent. As the two headed for the door, Fann called out to them.

“I didn’t know Vulcans could dance like that,” she grinned.

“I’m not an ordinary Vulcan,” Spock replied, before turning towards Jim and walking out. 

Fann chuckled. She reminded herself to talk to the owner about stocking more chocolate stouts. Something told her that a Vulcan at the bar may not become so unusual after tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re wondering, chocolate stout is a thing but it’s not actually made of chocolate.


End file.
